Por Tu Amor
by Fran.Blalup
Summary: Siempre encontramos las cosas buenas cuando no las buscamos o no, nunca se imagino que su gran proyecto empresarial lo reencontraría con el amor. En cambio ella tenia todo para ser feliz, pero una mala jugada del destino le desplomo todo lo bonito que tenia. Ambos buscaban lo mismo olvidar, hasta que se encontraron.
1. Chapter 1

Por tu amor

Capitulo 1

Miraba el camino recordaba ese lugar, muy cierto habia pasado por ahi tan solo unos cinco minutos atras, no queria reconocer que se habia perdido, era demasiado testarudo para dar su brazo a torser. Observo el rostro de su acompa ante el cual sonreia, hacia tan solo unos minutos este le exclamo estamos perdidos emitiendo una sonora carcajada, recordaba cuando habia sido la primera vez que habian charlado, se lo agradecia enormemente porque ahora era lo unico que tenia como familia.

- Seguro que es por esta carretera - Harry

- Segun el mapa si, ahora si nos equivocamos sera tu culpa. Definitivamente estamos perdidos - emitiendo una sonora carcajada

- Insisto que estamos por llegar al famoso puerto de San Carlos - Harry

- No quieres traer chofer o un guia -

- Ya sabes que no me gustan que me esten cuidando - Harry

- Pero si nadie te quiere cuidar, sabemos que no eres un muchacho de la calle Harry, ahora eres un gran empresario e inversionista debes darte algun gusto -

- Recuerda somos inversionistas, todo lo que tengo te lo debo a ti, eso ya lo sabes - Harry

- Fue tu esfuerzo y tu trabajo lo que me hizo rico nuevamente -

- Si, pero yo sin ti no hubiera sabido que hacer con todo mi dinero - Harry

- En este caso el alumno supero al maestro. Mira ese camino debe ser por ahi -

- No, definitivamente no Canuto. Por aqui no es - Harry

- Mejor regresemos a al ciudad por un guia o con algun dato mas preciso para no andar perdidos nuevamente -

- No te preocupes, ya encontraremos el dichoso lugar. Ademas debo saber si vale la pena invertir tanto dinero en este nuevo proyecto hotelero -Harry

- Porque no damos una vuelta por este lugar... se ve realmente hermoso -

- Mira que dice en ese letreto, leelo en voz alta mi estimado Canuto - Harry

- "Bienvenido a San Carlos, Ciudad Donde Nace El Amor". Te imaginas Harry te enamoras en este hermoso lugar el letrero dice que te enamoras -

- Este lugar es maravilloso, mira que linda playa. Estoy pensando seriamente en venirme a vivir a San Carlos -

- Como te puedes enamorar de un lugar por sus playas... debes encontrar algo mas alla - Harry

Cuando la vi una linda mujer a la orilla de la playa quede embobado con tanta belleza de mujer. Esta se despojo de su ropa para quedar en traje de ba o y dar un sambullido en el mar.

- Es hora de continuar nuestro viaje, me aburro -

- Nos iremos cuando la sirenita se digne a salir del agua. Es divina Sirius la viste, creo que nunca he visto una mujer igual - Harry

- Siempre dices lo mismo, te conosco -

- Bueno que culpa tengo si me fascinan las mujeres - Harry

- Afortunadamente esa fascinacion te dura muy poco. Recuerda que las mujeres no valen la pena -

- Ya me olvidaba que tu estabas peliado con las mujeres - Harry

- Peliado no, solo que no me interesan por el momento -

- Nunca me haz contado porque piensas eso de las mujeres - Harry

- Mira ya se ahogo, porque no mejor nos largamos de aca -

- Viste por prestarte atencion la perdi - Harry

- Vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y aprovechamos de comer algo, me entro mucha hambre -

- Espero alguna vez volver a ver a la sirenita - Harry

- Dudo mucho que la vuelvas a ver, mejor olvidalo -

- Confio en mi buena suerte Artemis - Harry

- Y que tal si no es de San Carlos y solo vino a vacacionar o es de otro pais -

- No lo creo, tengo el presentimiento que es de aqui - Harry

- Darien recuerda que vinimos a trabajar, entiendelo porfavor -

- Recuerda que hay tiempo para todo, tranquilizate - Harry

- Mejor vamos a la tienda de productos de construccion, para empezar a cotizar los que utilizaremos en la obra y deja de pensar en esa mujer -

- Te notas cansado mi estimado Sirius, tu anda al hote a descansar y yo ire a la tienda - Harry

- Agradesco tu gesto - emitiendo una carcajada -

No podia sacarme de la mente a esa bella mujer, lo que mas deseaba era volver a verla, saber su nombre, invitarla a tomar un jugo y charlar un momento. Pero tal vez mi querido amigo Artemis tenia razon y nunca mas la volveria a ver. Cuando la vi entar su semblante era serio, pero estaba seguro que podia lograr una sonrisa de esa hermosa mujer .

- Si eres tu... que bonitos ojos, eres mucho mas bonita de lo que imaginaba. Te vi esta ma ana en la playa ...- Harry

- Y ... -

Senti el impulso de acariciar su linda cara, cuando note un mechon que molestaba mi vista a ese hermoso rostro, me dispuse a sacarlo de ese lugar.

- Permiteme - Harry

- No se atreva... quien se cree para tocarme -

- Bueno que caracter, solo te queria acomodar el cabello. Me llamo Harry, como te llamas -

- Y a usted que le importa -

- Hermione, todavia no llega tu pedido, creo que la proxima semana lo tendremos - Vendedora

- Gracias - Harry

- Me avisa cuando lleguen, gracias -

- Hasta pronto Hermione. Conoce a esta divinidad - Harry

- A Hermione desde chiquita, quien no conoce a la primogenita de los Granger - Vendedora

- Granger ... -

Era un hombre demasiado impulsivo, por ese motivo siempre Sirius lo retaba. Especialmente cuando se trataba de una bella mujer cometia grandes errores, debia saber mas sobre Hermione Granger. Se quedo un momento averiguando sobre los Granger con la simpatica vendedora, esta le dio bastante informacion. Se disponia a volver al hotel donde lo esperaba Sirius, cuando una loca idea se le vino a la mente.

- Se or Granger lo busca una persona el se or Harry Potter -

- Potter no lo conosco, pero hagalo pasar - Davis

- Buenos dias Sr. Granger, soy Harry Potter, es usted el padre de la se orita Hermione Granger -

- Si, Hermione es mi hija - Davis

- Pues vengo a pedir la mano de su hija, quiero casarme con ella - Harry

- Que hace usted aqui, que se a creido - Hermione

- No sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte - Harry

- Pues a mi no, es usted un patan... salga de aqui ahora mismo - Hermione

- Hija por favor explicame quien es este se or - Davis

- No lo se papa, este hombre esta loco - Hermione

- Enojada te ves aun mas bonita Hermione - Harry

- Lo vez esta loco papa, ademas es un atrevido haz que lo saquen de aqui - Hermione

-Calmate por favor, se or le exijo una explicacion - Davis

- Vera se or yo creo en el amor a primera vista y desde que vi a su hija, me enamore como un loco de ella. Le pido que usted me de su mano, le juro que nunca le faltara nada soy un hombre muy rico y tambien le prometo hacerla la mujer mas feliz de la tierra- Harry

- Para ser una broma es de muy mal gusto - Davis

- Le juro que no estoy bromeando, hablo muy enserio - Harry

- Pues a mi no me interesa casarme con alguien que no conosco - Hermione

- Harry Potter -tendiendole la mano- a tus oredenes -

- Se va o le juro que lo mando a sacar - Hermione

-Pues me podras sacarme de aqui, pero nunca saldras de mi corazon -Harry

- Le voy a pedir que se retire no quiero ser descortez. Ademas mi hija no esta interesada en su propuesta - Davis

- Tiene razon creo que me apresure demasiado, las cosas no deben ser de esta manera. Creo que debemos conocernos mas. Que te parece si comemos esta noche y nos conocemos mas - Harry

- No entiende, que no me interesa - Hermione

- De todo te enojas, no te quieres casar conmigo... tampoco quieres cenar. Asi no vamos a llegar a ningun lado - Harry

- No quiero llegar a ningun lado con usted. Ademas tengo novio - Hermione

- Supongo que nada importante verdad - Harry

- Por supuesto que si y me voy a casar muy pronto - Hermione

- Ni siquiera quieres pensarlo - Harry

- Pensar que - Hermione

- La posibilidad de conocerme, no soy tan mala persona - Harry

- Basta, no se porque lo sigo escuchando. Padre vendre en otra oportunidad a verte - Hermione

- Vaya que tiene caracter su hija, Don Davis - Harry

- Usted tambien Sr. Potter - Davis

- Espero que no le haya parecido un atrevimiento de mi parte. Estoy acostumbrado a ser sincero y no me gustan los rodeos, por eso vine donde usted - Harry

- Pues se equivoco, mi hija es libre de manejar sus sentimientos y su vida - Davis

Me dirijia al hotel con una amplia sonrisa, esa mujer era demasiado bella hasta enfadada me habia fascinado. Era lamentable que no haya aceptado mi invitacion. Al entrar a la sala de nuestra habitacion hotelera Sirius me miraba en su rostro estaba la duda por mi amplia sonrisa.

- Porque tan contento -

Cuando finalice mi relato, Sirius no paraba de reirse por mi osada propuesta de matrimonio. Por un momento esperaba sus tipicos sermones, pero solo escuchaba carcajadas.

- Hubieras visto la cara que puso, se ve guapisima enojada - Harry

- Estas chiflado... - Sirius

- No sabes como me diverti - Harry

- Ten cuidado, te puedes meter en serios problemas - Sirius

- Eso es lo que quiero, me encanta esta mujer - Harry

- Te volviste loco, ademas no creo que sea de esas mujeres que busca diversion - Sirius

- Pues mejor quiero que sus ojos me miren solo a mi. Hubieras visto el brillo en sus ojos cuando estaba enfadada era magnifico - Harry

- Ten cuidado, esas que miran asi son las peores - Sirius

- No te apures... se perfectamente que esperar de una mujer - Harry

- Vamos por una copa mejor y dejamos de hablar de mujeres - Sirius

Ibamos por la segunda ronda de cervezas cuando me entro la gran pregunta quien sera el novio de la bellisima Hermione... debia ser alguien muy afortunado.

- Les traigo lo mismo se ores - garzon

- Usted conoce a la familia Granger - Harry

- Pues quien no, es lo mejor que tenemos aqui, sin exagerar -

- Y si no es mucha indiscrecion, quien es el novio de la hija mayor de los Granger - Harry

- Es el doctorsito Draco Malfoy, si quiere conocerlo tiene su clinica a dos cuadras mas de este lugar -

- Muchisimas gracias, siempre es bueno saber sobre la gente de la zona - Harry

- Sobre todo si vamos a hacer algunos negocios - Sirius

- Otra cosita...- Harry

- Nos trae dos mas de estas - Sirius

- A la orden -

- No me digas que iras a visitar al novio de esa mujer. Eres mas terco que una mula - Sirius

- Es mi deber de conocer a mi rival - Harry

- Si quieres vamos ahora mismo a la clinica - Sirius

- Esperame aca... realizare una breve visita y vuelvo por mi 3era ronda - Harry

Al llegar a la consulta de este hombre me encontre a un tipo alto, de unos 28 a os con vestimenta perfecta, mas que un doctor parecia tipo de comercial, observe que su oficina estaba llena de diplomas hasta que me encontre con una fotografia de la linda chica que se habia vuelto una obsesion para mi.

- Usted es el doctor Draco Malfoy - Harry

- Para servirle en que puedo ayudarlo, se siente mal... -

- No solo queria conocer al doctor de la zona. Me presento soy Harry Potter -

- Bueno si no le interesan mis servicios le solicito que se retire debo atender mas paciente -

- Disculpe por molestarlo - Harry

Me sentia un poco idiota por esa actitud de ir presentarme pero no decir nada mas. Aunque ya conocia a mi rival y obviamente me sentia un ganador. Estaba seguro que la hermosa Hermione iria a encararme por mi actitud y obviamente yo no desaprovecharia dicha oportunidad. Mi dia habia sido demasiado intenso, conocer a una linda mujer... luego a mi futuro suegro, a un rival por vencer pero se acercaba la mejor parte el tercer encuentro. Por ese motivo habia solicitado que prepararan una mesa con champagne, dos velas y una exquisita comida, estaba seguro que Hermione vendria a encarame.

- Me dejaste esperando en el bar... estamos celebrando algo. Recuerda que es malo celebrar con anticipacion la respuesta del convenio la dan ma ana - Sirius

- Pues no precisamente, preciento que tendre una linda visita por eso te pedire que me dejes solo - Harry

- A quien esperas - Sirius

- A la mujer de mi vida - Harry

- No te entiendo, pero como estoy algo bebido y cansado te dejare solo. Exito mi galan -Sirius

Me sentia algo nervioso, comence a caminar por toda la sala dando vueltas sin parar de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana para calmarme cuando senti unos golpes en la puerta, me diriji lo mas rapido que pude.

- Mi amor que puntual eres te estaba esperando - Harry

- Con que derecho se mete en mi vida, como se atreve ir a ver a mi novio - Hermione

- Esta todo listo para que brindemos por la buena suerte de habernos conocido - Harry

- Usted no entiende verdad, no quiero nada que ver con usted. Si vine fue para exigirle que no me vuelva a molestar, y mucho menos que se acerque a mi novio - Hermione

- Como me gusta verte enojada - Harry

- Es usted insoportable - Hermione

- Dime porque te molesta que haya ido a visitar a tu novio - Harry

- No tiene ningun derecho de meterse en mi vida - Hermione

- Solo fui a conocer a mi rival - Harry

- Seiya no es su rival, es mi futuro esposo - Hermione

- No estes tan segura - Harry

- Soy una mujer demasiado segura por eso le aseguro que me casare con Draco - Hermione

- Estas segura porque no me conoces, si llegaras a conocerme en la intimmidad...- Harry

- Deje de molestarme se lo exijo - Hermione

- Sabes me encanta verte enojada, me pasaria toda la vida mirandote -Harry

- Es una lastima porque nunca mas me volvera a ver - Hermione

- La palabra nunca no existe en mi diccionario deja decirme una cosa eres demasiada mujer para ese hombre, te lo digo por experiencia eres mucho para el doctorcito - Harry

- Usted que sabe... - Hermione

- Se mucho y no parare hasta que consiga lo que quiero mi querida Hermione, por eso te advierto siempre logro mis propositos y tu no seras la excepcion - Harry

- Vayase al demonio Potter - Hermione

Me quede ahi observando como se iba la bella sirena, me servi una copa de champagne cuando escuche las carcajadas de Sirius atras de mi.

- Tan poco te duro la cita con tu sirenita -

- Se enojo y se fue echando chispas - Harry

- Que le dijiste... esta vez -

- Pues la verdad, que su novio no vale la pena - Harry

- Dime que te propones Harry. Porque molestas a esa gente -

- Quiero conquistar a esa mujer - Harry 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola =)_

_¿Como están?_

_Acá les dejo una nueva historia llena de amores y desilusiones, basada en la exitosa telenovela Mexicana Por Tu Amor._

_Ojalas contar con todo el apoyo de ustedes y de aquellos que aman la pareja Harry y Hermione 3_

_Saludos =D_

**Capitulo 2:**

Después de enfrentar a un idiota que me acosara en la tienda, luego en la oficina de mi padre y para finalizar tuviera el descaro de ir a la clinica donde trabajaba mi novio era suficiente el descaro. Tenia unas ganas de tener enfrente de mi a ese idiota y abofetarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Debia tranquilisarme el dia de ayer habia recibido la mejor noticia del mundo por fin despues de cinco a os de relacion mi novio Draco me habia pedido matrimonio, muy pronto seria la se ora Malfoy solo quedaban unos meses para cumplir mi sue o.

- Tu padre me contó el incidente de esta mañana, de donde conoces a ese joven -

- Abuelita, es algo sin importancia... prefiero contarte una noticia que estoy segura te va a encantar - Hermione

- Debe ser algo bastante bueno, tu sonrisa quiere decir que es algo buenísimo -

- Pues claro! a fin de año me caso con Draco (dando peque os saltitos), la espera valio la pena - Hermione

- Estas segura que es el hombre adecuado para ti -

- Soy la mujer mas feliz de la tierra, mi vida es casi perfecta... si mi madre estuviera con nosotros seria la mujer mas envidiada de San Carlos - Hermione

- Porque tanta celebracion, me he perdido de algo - Ginny

- Tu hermana se comprometió con Draco, muy pronto sera la señora Malfoy -

- Que alegria - Ginny

- Lo dices enserio Ginny, tu rostro refleja mas pena que alegria por tu hermana - Jane

- Estoy demasiado feliz... te felicito hermanita - Ginny

- Bueno debo retirarme a la pesquera,no porque la mañana sea magnifica no iré a trabajar - Hermione

Observaba el mar este me tranquilizaba de sobremanera, sentir su brisa y sonido era la mejor terapia, todo me resultaba hermoso, debía ser porque me sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Hasta que escuche esa voz, no estaba dispuesta a que estropeara mi bello día.

- Buenos días, como estas - Harry

- Que hace usted aqui?, mi novio ya le dejo las cosas bastante claras - Hermione

- Si esta bien, pues ya entendi. Es mas vine en son de paz - Harry

- Pues no le creo, es usted un insolente - Hermione

- Te debo una disculpa, cometi un error. No crei que las cosas iban tan enserio con tu novio o no? - Harry

- Claro que si y se lo dije desde un principio. Que pretende ahora? - Hermione

- Quiero que seamos amigos - Harry

- Amigos, no tengo interes fijese. Ademas no creo que usted sea capaz de ser amigo de nadie - Hermione

- Vengo a invitarte a una fiesta que realizare en tu honor, para que todos sepas que se respetar. Ademas le pedire disculpas a la mujer mas bella de San Carlos a ti claro. Dime que aceptas mi invitacion - Harry

- No señor Potter no ire a esa fiesta por nada del mundo - Hermione

- Hermione, pienso invertir en San Carlos hacer un gran hotel - Harry

- A mi sus planes no me interesan - Hermione

- Deberian nos vamos a ver muy seguido. Y te vuelvo a repetir quiero que seamos amigos - Harry

- Amigos, despues de todos los problemas que me ha causado - Hermione

- De que problemas me hablas - Harry

- Molesto a mi novio y haga el favor de no volver a molestarme - Hermione

- Me encanta ese brillo en tus ojos. Te espero en la fiesta es hoy a las 8 - Harry

Estaba en mi oficina no lograba sacar de mi mente el rostro de ese tipo que se había puesto como misión molestarme todos los días Tal vez debería ir a esa fiesta con mi novio y dejarle en claro que estaba felizmente comprometida y el era un idiota. Pero prefería no acercarme a ese lugar, no quería verlo y menos sentir su mirada sobre mi. Después de una larga jornada laboral estaba en mi cuarto observando el océano desde mi ventana cuando escuche la voz de mi hermana.

- Hermanita, eres el comentillo del pueblo. El afuerino Harry Potter realizara una fiesta en tu honor, me imagino que iras con Draco - Ginny

- Te equivocas, no tengo ganas de ver la cara de ese patan... ese hombre me genera nauseas - Hermione

- Ira todo el pueblo... deberias ir - Ginny

- No gracias, prefiero quedarme en casa descansando - Hermione

- De acuerdo ...- Ginny

Esa noche no logre dormir de la mejor manera, tuve sueños bastante raros imaginándome a Draco con otra mujer. Pero solo eran sueños que atormentaban mis veladas nocturnas, no debía trabajar esa mañana pero de igual manera me levante temprano, al bajar las escaleras me encontré a mi adorada abuela leyendo un libro me acerque para hacerle compañía.

- Hermione, tan temprano que haz despertado hoy - Jane

- Abuelita porque estas tan sola, te invito a que aprovechemos el dia... y los demas donde estan - Hermione

- Tu padre salio al puerto recuerdas que hoy llegaban unos barcos con camarones, por otro lado tu hermana duerme plácidamente, anoche llego bastante tarde - Jane

- Señorita Hermione la buscan el Sr. Harry Potter -

- Dile que no estoy, que no quiero verlo - Hermione

- Buenos dias Hermione, Señora muchisimo gusto soy Harry (saludando a Jane) - Darien

- Hasta que logro conocerlo - Jane

- Usted debe ser la señora Jane, la abuela de Hermione debe sentirse orgullosa de tener a una nieta tan linda como es Hermione - Harry

- Creo que nadie lo ha invitado a mi casa Sr. Potter y menos que me traiga flores - Hermione

- Quien te dijo que eran para ti, son para usted señora sabia que iba a conocerla (dirigiendose a Jane) - Harry

- Le agradesco mucho el gesto, ire a colocarlas en agua - Jane

- Que demonios quiere - Hermione

- Pues he venido por una disculpa -Harry

- Una disculpa, porque (enarcando una ceja) -Hermione

- Por no haber ido a mi fiesta - Harry

- Le dije claramente que no iria a su fiesta - Hermione

- Pero su hermana fue - Harry

- Sin permiso... y por favor retirese de mi casa - Hermione

- Que es lo que tanto te molesta de mi - Harry

- Todo...- Hermione

- No me conoces, no me puedes juzgar - Harry

- No hace falta, se perfectamente como es usted un presumido que cree que nos impacta con sus millones - Hermione

- La gente sin valores es la que se impacta por mi dinero, pero tu eres diferente y por eso quiero estar cerca. Ademas te conviene para que descubras algo muy importante soy el hombre del que puedes y debes enamorarte - Harry

- (risa) Yo enamorarme de un tipo como usted. Por favor Sr. Potter yo nunca lo amaria y por si no lo recuerda ya tengo un compromiso amo a mi novio y por eso voy a casarme con el, le quedo claro - Hermione

- Para eso falta mucho tiempo, de aqui a fin de a o pueden pasar tantas cosas - Harry

- No va a pasar nada - Hermione

- En ese tiempo te vas a enamorar de mi - Harry

- Aunque fuera el ultimo hombre en la tierra, no me enamoraria de usted. Su precensia me es tan desagradable que no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida- Hermione

- Tanto miedo me tienes - Harry

- Miedo por favor Sr. Potter - Hermione

- Esta bien me voy, pero volvere. Y esta vez sera para que me quieras - Harry

******* Pov Harry *******

Las mujeres eran mi debilidad, especialmente las dificiles como Hermione Granger era tan dificil como derretir un tempano de hielo en invierno. Habia tratado de todo para acercarme a ella, me sentia un idiota pero con suerte porque estaba seguro que las cosas mejorarian de sobremanera en cualquier momento las cosas darian un giro inesperado y tendria el corazon de esta se orita.

- Como te fue con tu sirenita - burlandose

- Mal... esa mujer es demasiado terca... pero su terquedad alimenta mis ansias de enamorarla - Harry

- Por Dios Harry, esa mujer tiene novio se va a casar tu estorbas en su plan de vida -

- Claro que no... recuerda que las cosas siempre me resultan como yo quiero - Harry

- Bueno, cambiando de tema los due os del terreno aceptaron la propuesta economica que le ofrecimos. Esto quiere decir que debemos buscar una propiedad para vivir aca en San Carlos, no quiero estar siempre en un hotel - Sirius

- Te apoyo, puede ser una propiedad cerca del puerto o del centro de la ciudad. Que prefieres tu Canuto? -Harry

- Cerca de la playa, peque a pero comoda y acogedora... Harry espero que te desporvencido con el acoso que le estas haciendo a la hija de los Granger. Ahora que nos quedaremos por una larga temporada debemos llevarnos bien con los habitantes especialmente con la familia que esta a cargo del puerto - Sirius

- Siento que no debo darme por vencido, que muy pronto obtendre ese privilegio de tener su corazon - Harry

- Pero si haz hecho de todo por ella, aceptalo no le interesas - Sirius

- No he hecho todo, siempre falta algo por hacer... - Harry

- Entonces llévale una serenata o la secuestras - sonriendo -

- Tus ideas son magnificas mi querido Sirius - Harry

- Era una broma... que hare contigo muchacho - Sirius

- Sonriendo - Harry

******* Pov Hermione*******

Esperaba que ese tal Potter no volviera nuevamente a mi casa, me causaba molestia que insistiera en molestarme si sabia que estaba comprometida y muy pronto me casaría con Draco el amor de mi vida.  
Aunque no podía negarlo sentía muchísima curiosidad de como había estado la dichosa fiesta, por una parte estaba demasiado contenta porque obtendria dicha informacion por mi hermanita que si habia ido, Ginny nunca se perdia los eventos de San Carlos era como el viento libre. Lo malo de esta era su abuso con la bebida en algunas ocaciones por ese motivo tuve que llamar a Draco para que la fuera a buscarla.

- Que te inquieta tanto Herms - Jane

- Nada... tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que algo malo ha pasado anoche en la fiesta del tal Potter -

- Herms, por favor... como te puede desagradar tanto un joven tan apuesto - Jane

- Joven... por favor abuela, es mucho mayor que yo. No me interesan los viejos...-

- Por favor no exageres es un poco mayor que tu, pero es muy guapo, esos ojos que tiene derriten a cualquier mujer. Me encantaria tener tu edad - Jane

- Menos a mi me parecen tan horribles... es mas prefiero no mirarlo -

- Como tu digas peque a. Haz hablado con Draco - Jane

- No, ha tenido demasiado trabajo en la clinica... espero verlo mas tarde -

- Ya es tarde Herms, creo que no vendra a verte - Jane

- Asi parece... -

- Oye es una cerenata, y creo que es aqui en tu ventana - Jane

- Draco... que lindo detalle -

Draco mi novio no era un hombre demasiado romantico, pero sus detalles me sorprendian. Cada dia que pasaba lo amaba mas, solo deseaba que llegara el gran dia para compartir mi vida con el por siempre. Me apresure a la entrada para abrazarlo y besarlo.

- Gracias mi amor - Hermione

- De nada mi vida - Harry

- Usted, es insoportable por lo que veo nunca dejara de molestarme - Hermione

- La noche estaba llena de tus encantos, por eso decidi acompa arlos con tu musica - Harry

- No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida - Hermione

- Es una pena que no quieras escuchar este maravilloso trio, tampoco quieres cenar conmigo - Harry

- Por supuesto, ademas voy a casarme este mismo mes sere la esposa de Draco Malfoy - Hermione

- Es tiempo suficiente para recapacitar, vas a cometer un gran error si te casas con ese hombre - Harry

- El error de mi vida es conocerlo a usted. En cambio Draco es perfecto, me ama y yo lo amo es un gran hombre que ha sabido ganarse mi corazon - Hermione

- Estas tan segura - Harry

- Nunca habia estado tan segura de algo. Me voy a casar con el y no quiero volverlo a ver Sr. Potter, si usted se queda en San Carlos no quiero que ni me salude porque yo no lo hare - Hermione

- No te arrepentiras de no volverme a ver - Harry

- Le pido a Dios que asi sea - Hermione

- Espero que Dios no cumpla tus plegarias - Harry

Al volver a mi cuarto ya no escuchaba las voces de la serenata que me habia traido el Sr. Potter, esperaba que en esta ocasion haya entendido que no lo queria cerca de mi vida.

- Que lindo detalle de Draco... o era de otra persona - Jane

- Abuela... era de ese imbecil de Potter, imaginate se quedara a vivir en San Carlos. No quiero tener problemas con Draco por culpa de ese cretino - Hermione

- Deberás soportar su presencia, por lo que he oído es un gran inversionistas y colocara un gran hotel en San Carlos - Jane

- No lo soporto (tirándose sobre su cama) -

- Debes aceptar que es un hombre romántico, traerte una serenata algo que Draco jamas ha hecho - Jane

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo mi abuelita tenia razón Draco era cero romanticismo pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de el. Me había enamorado su seguridad y caridad que tenia hacia los pobladores de San Carlos. Comenzó a sonar el teléfono, me apresure a contestar.

- Alo, Herms...-

- Amor, estaba esperando tu llamada. Haz tenido demasiado trabajo en la clínica - Hermione

- Discúlpame pero la clínica me demanda demasiado, necesitamos hablar -

- Ocurre algo malo Draco... te notas algo nervioso - Hermione

- Debo contarte algo... puedo ir a tu casa ahora -

- Por supuesto cariño, tu no debes preguntar si deseas visitarme - Hermione

- Te amo Herms, eso nunca lo dudes... -

_Espero sus comentarios =D_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste la historia como a mi me encanta escribirla :D_

**Capitulo 3:**

- Porque estas tan callada Herms? - Jane

- Es Draco su voz era distinta... tengo el presentimiento que me dira algo muy malo - Hermione

- Herms, porque tan paranoica... Draco te ama. Tal vez esta cansado por su trabajo debe ser solo eso y tu crees ver cosas que no son - Jane

- Bajare a la sala a esperar a Draco, deseo verlo abrazarlo y besarlo - Hermione

Daba vueltas por la sala cuando se asomo mi peque a hermana Ginny, esta se me acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Esto no ocurría siempre por parte de ella, ya que esta era bastante fría con todos a su alrededor.

- Te quiero mucho Herms - Ginny

- Yo tambien Ginny, me sorprende tu muestra de cari o. Tu no eres muy afectiva conmigo por eso me sorprendo por tu gesto - Hermione

- Esperas a alguien... - Ginny

- Si... me vendra a visitar Draco, dijo que debiamos hablar - Hermione

- Ocurrio algo malo... - Ginny

- Eso me lo dirá Draco - Hermione

- Que debo decir yo? -

- Cari o, pense que no vendrias... (abrazandolo y besandolo) - Hermione

- Estas bien, ha pasado algo malo (mirando a Ginny) - Draco

- Los dejo, descansen hasta pronto Draco - Ginny

- Ahora que hemos quedado a solas, porque te notabas tan nervioso por telefono - Hermione

- Mi madre le pidio a una modista de la capital que ma ana traiga unos vestidos para que los luscas el dia de la boda, imaginate lo entusiasmada que esta con los preparativos - Draco

- Que tierna do a Narcissa, me encanta su entusiasmo - Hermione

- Ella te quiere mucho, ademas dice que eres la mujer ideal para mi y no se equivoca - Draco

- Pero algo mas te sucede... yo te conosco bien Draco. Dime todo lo que venias a decirme no creo que sea tan terrible - Hermione

- Veras... siento que cometi un peque o error, te lo confesare porque tu mereces la verdad. Espero que me entiendas y no te enfades conmigo Herms - Draco

- Me estas asustando que es lo que haz hecho Draco - Hermione

- Estuve con otra mujer Herms, bebi mas de la cuenta y paso lo que no debia pasar. Ahora me arrepiento por todo yo te amo Herms, contigo quiero pasar todos los dias de mi vida. Por eso te lo confiezo y te pido que me perdones por todo, fue algo que ocurrio hace mucho tiempo atras osea sin importancia - Draco

- Pero Draco, como pudiste hacerme eso... Yo que te he sido fien en cuerpo y pensamiento. Dime quien fue la mujer - Hermione

- Para que quieres saberlo, fue algo sin importancia. Te lo comento para que sepas que no deben haber mentiras entre nosotros Herms - Draco

- Confito en ti Draco porque te amo (dandole un abrazo) - Hermione

Luego de conversar un rato sobre los preparativos de nuestro matrimonio, Draco debía irse sin antes darme un fuerte abrazo y apasionado beso. Estaba en mi habitación observando las olas del mar no podía evitar imágenes de Draco con otra mujer, este besándola, acariciándola. Debía tranquilizarme eso era parte del pasado en cambio ahora ambos estábamos uniéndonos para vivir un mejor futuro.

- Herms, todavia despierta - Jane

- Abuelita, siento una presion en mi pecho... debo contarte algo lo cual me genera dolor y seguridad- Hermione

- Debe ser algo grave, comentame que ha pasado o mejor dicho que te ha dicho Draco - Jane

- Me confeso que estuvo con otra mujer pero hace tiempo atras... pero me siento algo traicionada - Hermione

- Pues claro que si, aunque haya sido hace tiempo te traiciono. Ahora la pregunta tu estas dispuesta a perdonarlo y hacer como que nada ha pasado - Jane

- Claro que si, el amor consiste en perdones... yo lo amo y lo perdono - Hermione

- Espero que hagas lo correcto y no te arrepientas mas tarde - Jane

**_***** Pov Ginny******_**

Me sentía la peor de la personas por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero a la vez la mujer mas feliz del mundo había pasado una velada agradable, después de so ar tanto tiempo con sus caricias y besos. Aunque todo en base a una de las peores traiciones. Debía confesar mi acción o guardar silencio, me sentía dividida no quería da ar a personas que realmente amaba, pero mi amor hacia el era mas fuerte que todo a mi alrededor, pero estaba destinada a estar separada de el o eso creía.

- Abuelita, estas ocupada - Ginny

- Para ti nunca estoy ocupada mi peque a - Jane

- Mi hermana se quedo dormida cierto - Ginny

- Herms, esta descansando... ha sufrido serios ataques de acoso (sonriendo) - Jane

- No entiendo porque le cae tan mal el Sr. Potter el me parece encantador. Me encantaria que Herms se fijara en el y dejara a Draco - Ginny

- Dejar a Draco para ti cierto. No me mires con esa cara Ginny te conosco muy bien, no entiendo como Herms no se ha dado cuenta que tu estas enamorada de Draco Malfoy - Jane

- Estas equivocada, como me puedo enamorar del novio de mi hermana es estupido (nerviosa)- Ginny

- Mi peque a Ginny te conosco desde que estaba en el vientre de tu madre Aurora y me hice cargo de ti cuando tenias solo 9 meses osea eres como mi hija al igual que Herms, las conosco como la palma de mi mano - Jane

- Te confesare algo que paso anoche, espero que me guardes el secreto - Ginny

- Me estas asustando... - Jane

- Anoche fui a la fiesta del Sr. Potter... bebi mas de la cuenta y llame a Herms para que me fuera a buscar, me dijo que ni muerta ponia un pie en ese lugar por ese motivo le pidio a Draco que pasara por mi. Cuando llego lucia tan divino, le dije que entrara por una copa que la fiesta estaba buenisima acepto, luego comenzamos a bailar y trate de besarlo. Me dijo que pretendia, que me llevaria a casa antes de que cometiera una locura - Ginny

- Gracias a Dios no paso a mayores y solo quedo en un beso, me alegro que Draco haya mantenido la compostura ante todo - Jane

- Cuando veniamos en el vehiculo comence a molestarlo mas, nuevamente lo bese y esta vez el respondio mi beso, comenzaron las caricias hasta que sin darnos cuentas tuvimos relaciones - Ginny

- Pero Ginny que haz hecho por Dios, imaginate que sentira ella cuando se entere - Jane

- No debe enterarse... jamas me lo perdonaria - Ginny

- Debiste pensar en eso antes, lo mejor es que Herms se entere - Jane

Esa noche no logre dormir como pretendía hacerlo, rodeada de pesadillas donde Hermione me gritaba y golpeaba por mi alta traición desperté en mas de una ocacion llorando por todo. Cuando desperté me dirigji al estudio pero grande fue mi tristeza cuando vi a Herms con su vestido de novia mientras la madre de Draco, Narcissa le decía lo bella que se veía yo quería lucir de esa manera para Draco, pero eso jamas pasaría.

- Hermanita como luzco - Hermione

- Te ves divina Herms, seras la envidia de todas las mujeres de San Carlos - Ginny

- Gracias Ginny - Hermione

- Buenos dias, que bendecido al encontrarme con tres bellas mujeres, mi madre, novia y cu ada - Draco

- Draco no puedes ver a Herms con su vestido antes de la boda. Es de mala suerte tapate los ojos de inmediato - Narcissa

- No exageres madre son estupidas tradiciones - Draco

Como podía actuar tan normal, mientras que yo me sentía la peor de todas. Había cumplido un sueño besar y acariciar al hombre de mi vida que estaba prohibido para mi. Pero me sentía sucia al haber traicionado a mi hermana. Sentí un gran dolor cuando Draco beso a mi hermana, después acaricio su mejilla y se retiro de ese lugar.

- Draco, podemos hablar - Ginny

- Gin, no quiero ser grosero contigo pero no me apetece charlar contigo. Es mas soy cortez frente los demas para que no sospechen, por ese motivo no quiero tener ningun contacto contigo a menos que sea extrictamente necesario - Draco

- Le contare todo a Herms, ella merece saber la verdad (llorando) - Ginny

- Estas loca, imagínate que sentirá cuando sepa que su hermana sedujo a su novio - Draco

**_***** Pov Hermione******_**

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír mi hermana había seducido a mi novio. Era una broma de mal gusto claramente eso era. Observe el rostro de frustración de mi novio mientras que mi hermana no paraba de llorar. Trate de calmarme por eso volví a la sala donde se encontraba mi suegra, esta me dedico una sonrisa de superioridad, ella siempre había insistido que con Draco nos casáramos por eso era la mas emocionada con la noticia.

- Herms, te sucede algo malo - Narcissa

- No, estoy un poco nerviosa es solo eso... - Hermione

- Narcisa te parece si vamos a tomar un cafe a la terraza mientras Herms se saca su vestido

- Luego las alcanzo... - Hermione

Me dirigía a mi habitación para cambiarme cuando me encontré con Ginny, esta trato de ocultar sus lagrimas sentí el impulso de gritarle decirle que como podía haberme traicionado pero quería escuchar su versión.

- Gin, debemos hablar... acompa ame al estudio - Hermione

- Sucede algo malo Herms- Ginny

- Que paso entre Draco y tu, quiero la verdad? - Hermione

- Nada (llorando)

- Dime la verdad Gin! meresco saberlo, me voy a casar necesito saber la verdad - Hermione

- Me acoste con Draco, ese dia de la fiesta fue a buscarme... lo seduje. Perdoname hermana no era mi intencion - Ginny

- No era tu intencion, que pretendias Gin - Hermione

Me subí a mi carro y acelere, necesitaba llegar a la clínica escuchar a Draco que este me dijera que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Que Gin mentía cuando entre a la consulta todos me miraban debía ser por mi atuendo lucia un vestido de novia.

- Draco! dime la verdad... que sucedio con Gin (llorando) - Hermione

- Nada... no ha pasado nada. No entiendo de que hablas Amor- Draco

- Ella me conto la verdad... no lo niegues - Hermione

- Es algo sin importancia... Yo te amo a ti Herms, fue un error - Draco

- Eres un estupido cobarde (abofetandolo) te odio, nuestro compromiso se cancela. No me casare contigo Draco Malfoy - Hermione

Me detuve frente al mar comencé a tirarle piedras para calmar mi agonía Después de vivir momentos de alegría junto a Draco todo se había terminado, por la culpa de la tentación Cuando llegue a mi casa me esperaba la sirvienta me dedico una sonrisa y me informo que mi abuela y hermana me esperaban en la sala.

- Fuiste a verlo - Ginny

- Tenia que gritarle frente a frente que lo odiaba y era un cobarde - Hermione

- El no tiene la culpa Herms, fui yo quien lo provoco - Ginny

- Basta Gin, comportate - Jane

- Yo lo provoque el no queria. Recuerdo que desde un principio me dijo que nos fueramos de la fiesta pero yo insiste en que bailaramos - Ginny

- Maldita fiesta - Hermione

- No para mi no, para mi fue una bendicion - Ginny

- Por favor Gin no hables asi lastimas a tu hermana - Jane

- Herms, lo que paso... paso yo lo quise y me siento muy dichosa por eso - Ginny

- Seduciendo al novio de tu hermana no, por dios Gin haz perdido la moral - Jane

- Si abuela, el es mi adoracion y nunca olvidare la noche que vivi con el - Ginny

- Bueno suficiente por dios- Jane

- El es el unico culpable Abuela, que no penso en lo que hacia Draco pudo evitar esto pero no quiso y se dejo llevar - Hermione

- Herms perdoname, pero debia decirle todo lo que sentia por el y besarlo - Ginny

- Gin (abrazandola) mi peque a hermana - Hermione

- Ya no te vas a casar con Draco, cierto - Ginny

- No, nunca - Hermione

- Es lo mejor hija - Jane

- Voy a verlo... debe sentirse muy mal - Ginny

- Se lo merece por todo - Hermione

- Herms, yo lo amo y no quiero verlo sufrir - Ginny

- Gin, desde hoy Draco Malfoy esta muerto para ambas. Vamos a arrancarlo de nuestros corazones y vidas me oiste bien - Hermione

- Herms, no me pidas eso yo no puedo arrancarmelo de mi corazon... No puedo - Ginny

- Yo tampoco puedo pero lo hare, tu debes hacer lo mismo. Juntas lo superaremos - Hermione

- Tu debes olvidarlo, pero yo no (llorando) - Ginny

- Te haz vuelto loca Gin, Draco es un desdichado que se ha burlado de ambas. Traiciono el cari o de tu hermana y abuso de ti - Jane

- No abuso de mi... yo fui la que se entrego. Me entrege por amor es tan dificil de entender -Ginny

- Debes olvidar tus sentimientos... el solo quiere a Herms - Jane

- El no quiere a nadie, por ese motivo no volverá a poner un pie en esta casa - Hermione

Había pasado un mes desde que me entere de la terrible noticia, por una parte la familia Malfoy no había vuelto a visitarnos. Yo trataba de olvidar mi dolor por la ausencia de Draco dedicándome al trabajo, pero cada vez que veía a Ginny recordaba la traición de ambos y me causaba demasiado dolor. Lo que mas me preocupaba era la salud de mi hermana esta se encontraba muy pálida no comía y no paraba de llorar.

- Gin, necesitamos hablar... ha pasado un mes del incidente con Draco. Las cosas entre nosotras no van bien, pero debemos dar un esfuerzo para solucionarlo - Hermione

- Herms, me vas a odiar cuando escuches lo que te dire... estoy embarazada. Estoy esperando un hijo de Draco - Ginny

Sentí como un balde de agua fría recorría todo mi cuerpo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, siempre so e con darle yo esa noticia para finalizar con un abrazo lleno de amor.

- Estas segura Gin, tal vez tu crees que estas pero no es asi - Hermione

- No he podido dormir, que dira mi padre cuando se entere de la verdad o mi abuelita Jane. Sere una verguenza para la familia Herms - Ginny

- Por supuesto que no... yo solucionare todo. No te preocupes hermana - Hermione

Debía solucionar este problema, había prometido cuidar a mi hermana desde que mi madre partió y esta no seria la ocacion para no hacerlo. Golpie fuertemente cuando escuche su voz, esa voz que a oraba escuchar con todo mi corazón.

- Herms, que agradable sorpresa verte despues de tanto tiempo - Draco

- Mi visita no es de caridad es mas me causa desagrado venir a verte. Pero te vengo a ordenar que debes cumplirle a Ginny - Hermione

- De que me estas hablando. No te comprendo Herms - Draco

- Mi hermana esta embarazada, espera un hijo tuyo. Quieres que te haga un dibujo - Hermione

- Debe ser un error... no puede estar embarazada - Draco

- Te ordeno que te cases con Ginny, no la puedes dejar sola menos en esta situacion- Hermione

- Pero Herms, yo te amo... no puedes hacerme esto - Draco

- Acaso no hable claro, te casas con mi hermana y punto! - Hermione

- Pero yo te amo a ti Herms, no piensas en mi - Draco

- Nadie debe enterarse... que Gin esta embarazada me oyes, sera un secreto de los tres. Comprendes Draco - Hermione

_**U****nas Semanas Después..**_.

Me ausente unas semanas de San Carlos por motivos de la construcción del Hotel, me sentía extra o al no ver a Hermione Granger, esta había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra me imaginaba el motivo de su desaparición los preparativos de su boda.

- Por fin llegaste a San Carlos Harry, pense que te demorarias unos dias mas - Sirius

- Tenia muchas ganas de volver pronto a este lugar... alguna novedad en San Carlos - Harry

- Estamos invitados a una boda... supongo que no iremos cierto - Sirius

- No me digas que se casa la Sirenita... es una lastima. Pero me gustaria verla en su vestido de novia y decirme asi pudo haber sido tu novia - Harry

- Eres un masoquista pero sera divertido ver tu cara de sufrimiento - sonriendo- Sirius

Llegamos a la gran mansión de los Granger, esta quedaba situada muy cerca de la costa tenia una hermosa vista al mar, aunque ahora se encontraba llena de gente felicitando a los novios. Ahí se encontraba Draco y Ginny... debía ser una broma, eso quería decir que Hermione no se había casado, era un hombre con suerte.

- Hola Herms, imaginate vengo a presenciar tu boda y me llevo una muy agradable sorpresa - sonriendo- Me puedes explicar que paso - Harry

- Yo no tengo porque darle ninguna explicacion- Hermione

- No eres tu la que deberia estar recibiendo los abrazos de felicitaciones - Harry

- Mire Sr. Potter no voy a permitir que se siga metiendo en mi vida - Hermione

- Sr. Potter, que gusto verlo... me alegro que haya venido - Ginny

- Muchas pero muchas felicidades. Muy bonita ceremonia - Harry

- Gracias, la fiesta va a estar mejor. Si puede me encantaria que nos acompa ara - Ginny

- Pues me encantaria, muchisimas gracias - Harry

- Bueno vengo por el abrazo de mi hermana (abrazando a Hermione)- Ginny

- Que seas muy feliz Gin - Hermione

- Bueno me acaban de invitar a la fiesta - Harry

- Gin esta muy contenta, invita a cualquiera a su fiesta. Y usted entendera que no sera bienvenido a mi casa - Hermione

Se dio media vuelta para dejarme con la palabra en la boca. Observaba el rostro de Hermione este reflejaba demasiado dolor, era obvio su novio se había casado con su hermana. La seguí con la mirada esta se dirigía al mar, la observe por un momento tirando piedras al mar.

- Asi te recordaba, frente al mar pero con una amplia sonrisa - Harry

- Es que no entiende que me molesta su presencia (sollosando) - Hermione

- De lo que estoy seguro es que no estas molesta por mi presencia. Estas molesta por la boda de tu hermana con tu ex novio o me equivoco - Harry

- Por favor Sr. Potter no sea inpertinente - Hermione

Note como caían unas lagrimas por las mejillas de Hermione, sentí impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto, si trataba de abrazarla se escabulliría de mis brazos.

- Llora Hermione, te sentiras mucho mejor - Harry

- A que vino a burlarse de mi dolor - Hermione

- Lo que menos deseo en el mundo Hermione es burlarme de ti, es mas quiero que te desahoges. No todos los dias se casa una hermana con el novio de otra - Harry

- Draco y yo terminamos antes - Hermione

- Antes de que tu hermana se enamorara de tu novio, por lo visto se le ve muy ilusionada - Harry

- No tengo porque contarle mis cosas - Hermione

- Tal vez no tengas muchas personas a quien contarle tus penas - Harry

- No tengo pena, estoy feliz el matrimonio de mi hermana fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado - Harry

- Y tu amor por ese hombre... recuerdo que lo defendias y decias que era el hombre perfecto - Hermione

- Pues no lo era para mi- Hermione

- Vez... yo soy el hombre perfecto para ti Hermione. Porque no sales conmigo a cena - Harry

Después de ese encuentro con Hermione mi corazón se había esperanzado a un nivel descomunal, trataba de aparecer en todos los lugares donde ella estuviera. Esa mañana encontré a Hermione con su mirada perdida entrando a una iglesia. Me apresure para conversar con ella, tome asiento detrás de ella con la clara intensión de hablarle.

- Hola Hermione... te parece si vamos a tomar un cafe - Harry

- Es que no entiende que no quiero nada con usted - Hermione

- Por que no, dame tan solo cinco minutos de tu vida - Harry

- Porque no me da la gana - Hermione

- Cuando estabas comprometida entendi el motivo de tu negacion, pero ahora estas soltera por eso nada me impedira que no te conquiste - Harry

- Sabe que, no lo soporto - Hermione

- No me conoces, porque no tratas de conocerme - Harry

- No quiero... no es el momento - Hermione

- Me encantan los retos mi estimada Hermione - Harry

**_Días_**_** Después...**_

La casa se encontraba demasiado tranquila, como mi hermana se encontraba en su luna de miel, solo estábamos en la gran casa mi abuelita, padre y yo. Estaba leyendo un libro en la sala cuando se acerco mi querida abuelita con una sonrisa.

- Como estas mi querida Herms, espero volver a ver tu sonrisa pronto - Jane

- Estoy bien (dedicandole una mueca) estoy bien. Porque tanto alboroto en la casa tenemos invitados - Hermione

- Espero que te sepas comportar con nuestro invitado. A mi me parece una persona encantadora por eso me tome la molestia de invitarlo a cenar - Jane

Me retire a mi habitación para arreglarme ya que en un par de minutos llegaría nuestro gran invitado solo esperaba que no fuera la persona que creía que vendría Cuando llegue al comedor me sorprendí al ver a mi padre, abuela y al Sr. Potter charlando animadamente.

- Mientras no dejen de pescar por construir su hotel todo estara bien Sr. Potter - Davis

- Si entiendo que para ellos el mar es muy importante - Harry

- Si, para los que nacimos en San Carlos el mar significa mucho - Davis

- Es un consuelo mirarlo, verdad Hermione - Harry

- Perdon... - Hermione

- Parece que Herms esta muy distraida esta noche - Jane

- Un poco cansada abuela, si me disculpan me voy a acostar. Hasta ma ana, buenas noches Sr. Potter - Hermione

- Buenas Noches Hermione - Harry

- Disculpe a mi hija, lo que pasa es que trabaja demasiado - Davis

- No yo se que no es cansancio Don Davis, a Hermione le molesta verme en su casa - Harry

- Francamente a mi tambien me sorprendio verlo por aqui - Davis

- Yo le pedi que nos visitara, Davis - Jane

- En ese caso bienvenido Sr. Potter. Si me disculpa yo debo realizar unos tramites - Davis

- El que se va soy yo... muchísimas gracias por la invitación. Buenas noches - Harry

Era demasiado terco pero todavía no quería dar mi brazo a torcer en relación a Hermione, decidí irme por el camino de la costa contemplar el mar y pensar de que manera debía actuar en relación a ella. Cuando la vi en nadando en el mar, como las olas abrazaban su hermosa figura.

- Te vas a enfriar Hermione (colocandole el chaleco) - Harry

- Me esta siguiendo o que - Hermione

- No, solo quise caminar un poco y no pude evitar contemplarte un momento - Harry

- Por favor Sr. Potter, usted se ha propuesto hacerme la vida imposible- Hermione

- No, al contrario quisiera quitarte las penas -Harry

- Yo no tengo penas - Hermione

- De que tienes miedo, de amarme como nunca haz amado. Enamorarte de un hombre que puede ponerte el mundo a los pies. Contestame - Harry

- Su pregunta no tiene respuesta, simplemente usted no existe en mi vida - Hermione

- Por que no me dejas conquistarte - Harry

- Porque usted no es hombre para mi - Hermione

- Y el doctorsito ese si lo era, yo creo que no es mas creo que pusiste tus ojos en el hombre equivocado - Harry

- Usted seria la peor equivocacion, nada de usted me gusta ni su cara, ni su cuerpo, ni mucho menos su palabreria barata - Hermione

- En cambio tu me fascinas, me encanta tu cuerpo, tu rostro y tu voz me enloquece. Pero lo que mas me gusta de ti es tu brillo en los ojos cuando te enojas (acariciando su mejilla)- Harry

- Termino Sr. Potter - Hermione

- No, solo es el principio - Harry

- Conmigo no hay principios Sr. Potter - Hermione

- Prefieres sufrir por ese doctor - Harry

- Yo no sufro por nadie, ya se lo dije - Hermione

- Aunque no lo creas te conozco y se lo que estas sintiendo se que no duermes pensando en Draco y Ginny. Que los recuerdos te angustian y quisieras enterrarlos para siempre. Pero estas perdiendo tu tiempo en un hombre que no puede ser tuyo, porque renunciaste a su amor, porque el sacrificio - Harry

- No me moleste, conserve su distancia y no acepte invitaciones de mi abuela. Porque la próxima vez que lo vea en mi casa voy a echarlo - Hermione

_Espero que les guste este capítulos!_

_Saludos! =D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Holaa!_

_Un nuevo capitulo! este va dedicado para un amigo muy especial, no te veré lo suficiente pero sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti... Ahora nos separaran miles de kilómetros pero también estaré ahí, Principe Low! _

_Saludos!_

**Capitulo 4:**

Duerme pequeña, duerme ya... -

- Me encanta tu voz cuando le cantas a Gin - Hermione

- Cantemos juntas Herms, para que Gin duerma y luego te leo un cuento de princesas y dragones, te gusta la idea -

- Si...(sonriendo)- Hermione

- Duerme pequeña, duerme ya... cierra los ojitos y comienza a soñar -

- Aurora, estas lista debemos ir a la comida donde los Seamus - Davis

- Termino de contarle el cuento a Herms y te acompaño, solo seran unos minutos -

- No tardes, estare en la sala - Davis

- Mami... puedo ir contigo - Hermione

- Herms, son horas de dormir. Mañana iremos a nadar con Gin, te gusta la idea -

- (abrazandola) te quiero mucho mami - Hermione

- Yo tambien, nunca te dejare sola siempre estare contigo y tu pequeña hermana -

_******* Fin Flash Back *******_

- Mami no te vayas... no me dejes - Hermione

Desperte de sobresalto, con el rostro de mi madre la ultima vez que la habia visto con vida. Comenzaron a rodar algunas lagrimas por mis mejillas, porque el destino habia decidido llevarsela antes de tiempo. En esos momentos anhelaba un abrazo de ella, un consejo, palabras de aliento o apoyo para enfrentar ese dia la prueba que se me presentaba, esa noche Ginny llegaba de su luna de miel junto a Draco, esa noche tendriamos una comida como bienvenida para ambos.

- Buenos dias Herms, estuviste llorando - Jane

- Soñe con Mamá... - Hermione

- Herms, mi niña... tu madre estaria muy feliz si viera la gran mujer que eres. Que esta dispuesta a todo hasta de sacrificar su felicidad con tal de ver a otros felices - Jane

- No entiendo a que te refieres con ese comentario - Hermione

- Tu sacrificaste tu felicidad por tu hermana. No me mires con esa cara porque yo se lo que paso esa noche en la fiesta del Sr. Potter, te encuentro valiente mi pequeña pero no debes deprimirte siempre hay algo mejor que nos espera haya afuera... como el Sr. Potter - Jane

- Por favor abuela, no me interesa ese tipo, me parece poca cosa para mi - Hermione

- Porque no lo invitas esta noche... puede ser la excusa perfecta, no lo crees - Jane

Como finjir que no te interesa, si te mueres de ganas por besarlo, abrazarlo. Recordaba los momentos que habiamos vivido llenos de amor, paz y tranquilidad todos esos momentos solo eran lindos recuerdos que no volveria a vivir. Como enfrentaria la comida de esta noche cuando lo tuviera enfrente...

_**Horas Despues...**_

Habia llegado el momento de enfrentar a Draco, debia finjir una sonrisa mientras que mi corazon lloraba y se rompia en mil pedasos. Al bajar me encontre con la mirada de Draco, la sonrisa de mi dulce hermana la cual me dio un fuerte abrazo. Salude a todos con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar, cuando escuche la voz de la persona que mas desagrado me causaba.

- Buenas noches a todos los presentes - Harry

- Que busca en esta casa - Draco

- Yo lo invite - Hermione

- Tu - Draco

- Cierto, que no les he contado (abrazandolo) estoy saliendo con el Sr. Potter - Hermione

- No es cierto, tu no puedes estar saliendo con este tipo - Draco

- Pues, parece que si Hermione y yo hemos descubierto que tenemos mucho en comun, verdad Hermione - (besando su mano)- Harry

- Si... - Hermione

- Fijense que entre mas la conosco, mas encantadora me parece - Harry

- Gracias Harry - Hermione

- Bueno vamos a brindar, hay que darle la bienvenida al Sr. Potter - Davis

- Y porque vamos a brindar, porque esta saliendo con el - Draco

- Y porque no, me encanta la idea que el Sr. Potter salga con Herms, si hacen una linda pareja - Ginny

- Verdad que si, estamos hechos el uno para el otro - Harry

- ¿Como estuvo la luna de miel, Gin? - Jane

- Orlando es precioso, recorrimos todos los centro comerciales que pudimos - Ginny

- Pero no es un lugra adecuado para una Luna de miel - Harry

- Y porque lo dice - Ginny

- Yo hubiera preferido un lugar mas intimo, donde estuviera verdaderamente solo con mi esposa. Que nada nos distrajiera y que mi mujer sea solo para mi - Harry

- Bueno,cada quien con sus gustos - Hermione

- Se nota que usted es un romantico, como los de antes (suspirando) - Jane

- Herms, te parece dar un paseo en Yate mañana - Harry

- Deberia comprarse uno Sr. Potter - Ginny

- Pues voy a seguir tu consejo fijate. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? - Harry

- Yo si, me encantaria. Vamos Draco - Ginny

- No, no yo tengo trabajo y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas - Draco

- Hijo, vamonos me siento cansada - Narcissa

- Si mamá, vamonos. Ginny nos retiramos - Draco

- Muchas gracias por todo - Narcissa

- Narcissa, cuida mucho a Ginny es una buena muchacha - Jane

- Espero que esto se repita pronto - Davis

- Usted Sr. Potter no se retira - Draco

- No, gracias. Yo me quedare un rato mas con Herms - Harry

- Una copa Sr. Potter - Davis

- Pues si, muchas gracias Sr. Davis - Harry

- Hija no me habias contado que estabas saliendo con el Sr. pense que te estaba callendo mal - Davis

- No, no creo que limamos asperesas. No es asi Herms (tomando su mano) - Harry

- Si, por supuesto (sonriendo) - Hermione

- Davis, no tenias que hacer una llamada - Jane

- No, que yo recuerde - Davis

- No les importa que los dejemos solos, verdad - Jane

- No, por favor. Yo solamente estare un rato mas y me retiro - Harry

- Buenas noches, vamos hijo - Jane

- Si usted fuera prudente deberia irse ya - Hermione

- No, no no de usted otra vez, no por favor ya me habias tuteado - Harry

- Solo lo hice para cubrir las apariencias - Hermione

- Es una lastima, me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios. A que hora paso por ti mañana - Harry

- A ninguna hora - Hermione

- No iras a pasear conmigo en Yate - Harry

- Por supuesto que no- Hermione

- Esta bien paso por ti a las 10. Buenas Noches - Harry

- Pasiencia! - Hermione

No lograba dormir despues de la cena de esa noche, debia agradecerle a mi abuela que hubiera invitado al Sr. Potter gracias a este pude notar la cara de desagrado que tenia Draco. Pero eso no deberia alegrarme, ahora Draco era el esposo de mi hermana, al cual amaba como una idiota. Era una linda mañana esperaba que mi dia fuera perfecto, me arregle para dar una vuelta por la plaza con mi abuela.

- Srta. Hermione, la busca el Sr. Potter -

Como podia sacarme de encima a ese idiota que no se aburria de molestarme. Baje rapidamente las escaleras para encontrarmelo en la sala con una amplia sonrisa.

- Buenos dias, Herms estas lista - Harry

- Le dije que no voy - Hermione

- Hola! (con la mano), el Sr. Potter me invito no te molesta que vaya - Ginny

- No tengo ganas de ir - Hermione

- Voy a pensar que te molesta mi precensia. Ya se querias ir tu sola con el Sr. Potter - Ginny

- Eso debe ser (sonriendo) - Harry

- No es eso (enfadada) - Hermione

- Entonces vamos, el dia esta precioso para pasear en Yate y prometo no molestar (abrazando a Herms) - Ginny

- Buenos dias Sr. Potter - Jane

- Doña Jane, que guapa se ve usted el dia de hoy - Harry

- Van a ir a pasear en Yate - Jane

- Yo los acompañere - Ginny

- Me da mucho gusto - Jane

- Vamos Herms - Harry

- De acuerdo, ire por mis cosas - Hermione

_**En el Yate...**_

- Ni siquiera le pude avisar a Doña Narcissa, que me venia con ustedes- Ginny

- Tampoco le avisaste a Draco, Gin - Hermione

- No, no me dio tiempo Harry paso por mi rapidisimo. Puedo tutearte verdad (dirigiendose a Harry) - Ginny

- Claro que si, ya me estaba molestando ese Sr. Potter - Harry

- Apenas me diste tiempo de meter ropa en mi bolsa - Ginny

- No queria llegar tarde a nuestra cita, ya conoces a tu hermana - Harry

- No quiero que el paseo sea muy largo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina Harry - Hermione

- Ay! Herms que prisa tienes. Estoy segura que papa te cubrira en la oficina - Ginny

- No quiero abusar Gin - Hermione

- ¿Quieres un poco de vino? - Harry

- No le parece que usa trucos muy baratos para salir conmigo - Hermione

- La que me obliga a hacerlo eres tu - Harry

- Yo no lo obligue a nada - Hermione

- Te olvidas la que comenzo este juego eres tu - Harry

- Si esta bien lo acepto. Pero ya no quiero continuar - Hermione

- Herms, ya estamos aqui por que no tratamos de pasarla bien. Porque no aprovechamos de conocernos, si quieres yo te cuento cosas de mi vida o tu de la tuya - Harry

- Que maravilla, no sabes como me esta cayendo el sol el mar - Ginny

- Debemos volver ya. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina - Hermione

- Cual es la prisa, Harry convencela - Ginny

- Tu hermana manda, lo siento debemos volver - Harry

- La estaba pasand tan bien con ustedes - Ginny

- Eso tiene solucion, las invito a cenar esta noche - Harry

- No creo que pueda - Hermione

- Pero porque no, le digo a Draco y vamos los cuatro- Ginny

- Gin, Draco tiene trabajo - Hermione

- Pero en algun momento se desocupara - Harry

- Por supuesto, el tambien necesita distraerse. Cuenta con nosotros Harry - Ginny

- Te tenia un regalo Herms... espero que te guste (pasandole una caja) - Harry

- Gracias - Hermione

- Herms, abrela! que emocion (gritando) - Ginny

Grande fue mi asombro cuando abri aquella caja y dentro habia una pulsera de oro adornada con caracoles de esmeraldas era preciosa, pero no podia aceptar semejante regalo.

- No puedo aceptarlo Harry, debio costarte una fortuna - Hermione

- Gastaria toda mi fortuna con tal de conseguir tu corazon - Harry

_****** Pov Harry ******_

Cada dia que pasaba me sentia mas cercano a Hermione, aunque esta me utilizara para darle celos a Draco, era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharia, debia ayudarla a olvidarlo y luego conquistarla. Tenia muchas ganas de verla nuevamente, me arriegaria como siempre lo hacia iria a su casa y la invitaria a cenar.

- Buenas noches Sr. Potter, no se que decirle pero Hermione no esta, creo que no ha llegado de la fabrica- Jane

- Debe haberse escondido para no verme - Harry

- No tengo porque hacerlo - Hermione

- Herms, ¿Donde estabas? - Jane

- En el despacho, voy a salir a cenar con el Sr. Potter - Hermione

- Espero que la pasen muy bien, buenas noches - Jane

- No era eso a lo que venia, invitarme a cenar - Hermione

- Asi es, pero debo confesar que no esperaba que aceptaras

- Pues ya lo hice y tambien voy aceptar el regalo de esta mañana me gusto mucho. No esperaba algo asi de usted - Hermione

- Es que no me conoces - Harry

- Quiero que quede muy claro, que no estoy interesada en usted que no me gusta. Y que mucho menos aceptare una proposicion suya, esta claro- Hermione

- Si, si claro... me conformo con eso - Harry

Llegamos al restaurante mas fino de San Carlos, debia tratarla como una princesa eso era para mi. Merecia las mejores atenciones estaba seguro que muy pronto seria el dueño de su corazon.

- No vas a decir nada en toda la noche - Harry

- No tengo nada que decir -

- Cuentame de ti, de tu infancia tus recuerdos. Me han dicho muy poco de ti aca en San Carlos, solo se que tu madre murio cuando eras una niña - Harry

- Todos los que la conocimos la amamos, era una mujer maravillosa llena de amor y luz - Hermione

- Como tu... - Harry

- Mi padre la adoraba y sufrio mucho con su muerte, algunas veces lo descrubri llorando en el despacho con una fotografia de ella, en cambio Gin apenas noto su ausencia era una bebe - Hermione

- Tu asumiste la fortaleza que necesitaba tu familia sobre todo tu hermana, te guardaste las lagrimas, te guardaste el dolor. Ya te veo consolando a todos y tu sufriendo sola en tu cuerto por las noches. Por eso nunca lloras ni el dia en que tu hermana se caso con Draco - Harry

- Eso a usted no le importa - Hermione

- Quedamos de hablarnos de tu - Harry

- No, cuando estemos solos no. Eso es cuando estemos enfrente de los demas, aqui usted es el Sr. Potter- Hermione

- ¿Porque tienes tanto miedo de volver a enamorarte Herms? - Harry

- Si estoy aqui es para agradecerle las atenciones que tuvo hoy conmigo - Hermione

- Que bueno, por lo menos acerte en algo - Harry

- Pero quiero pedirle que no trate de conquistarme porque perdera su tiempo - Hermione

- La unica forma de no perder mi tiempo, es cuando estoy contigo - Harry

- Deje de hacerce el interesante, usted y yo no nos conocemos. Y la verdad a mi no me importa su vida y a usted la mia - Hermione

- Que es lo que tanto te molesta de mi. Me culpas por la fiesta que hice en San Carlos, confia en mi - Harry

- Le pedi que no quisiera saber mas, y mi adradecimiento llega hasta aqui Sr. Potter - Hermione

**_****Pov Hermione****_**

Estaba en los estacionamientos de la empresa cuando me encontre con mi peor pesadilla, este conversaba animadamente con mi padre. Conte hasta diez mentalmente y me acerque a ellos con la mejor sonrisa. Dos mujeres llamaron mi atencion, estas se acercaron a nosotros una de ellas lucia una hermosa cabellera negra al ver a Harry le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

- Harry! (corriendo hacia el) -

- ¿Quienes son, Harry? - Hermione

- Yo soy...-

- Somos primas de Harry, mi nombre es Pansy y mi hermana Cho - Pansy

- No sabia que tenias primas Harry - Hermione

- Bueno, lo que pasa... como no te interesa mi vida no me dio tiempo para contarte - Harry

- Bienvenidas al calor de San Carlos - Davis

- Un placer conocerlas, con su permiso - Hermione

Deje a esas mujeres conversando con Harry en los estacionamientos mientras yo huia a mi oficina, trataba de llegar pronto a ese lugar, con tal de no tener encima a Harry Potter.

- Hola, no habia nadie en recepcion - Harry

- Y decidio entrar sin permiso - Hermione

- Si, tienes razon meresco un castigo y estoy dispuesto a recibirlo (arrodillandose). Que tal si comemos juntos (sonriendo) - Harry

- Por favor no insista, no ire a comer con usted - Hermione

- A cenar entonces - Harry

- Ya le dije que no quiero salir - Hermione

- Parece que la señorita no quiere salir contigo. Y es normal no quien quiere salir, con alguien que ha estado en la carcel. Pense que sabias el pasado de Harry- Cho

- No, no lo sabia - Hermione

- A Herms, no le interesa saber nada de mi Cho - Harry

- Es una historia maravillosa la verdad, bueno no la se toda. Harry nunca me la haz contado, bueno por algo sera primo - Cho

- Me da la impresion que estamos molestando a Herms - Harry

- Adios, que te vaya bien - Cho

Ese hombre debia ser una sorpresa, se veia tan correcto pero con un pasado tenebroso ya que habia estado en la carcel, pero debido a que... no me debia interesar su pasado. Despues de un largo dia laboral porfin habia llegado al lugar donde podia ser yo misma mi hogar, al entrar me encontre en la sala a mi abuela con Potter. Este hombre queria batir un record acosandome, estaba pensando seriamente en contratar guardespaldas.

- A que debemos el honor de tu visita - Hermione

- Hija, saluda primero no - Jane

- Buenas noches, si estoy aqui es para aclarar lo que escuchaste esta mañana - Harry

- Tu vida privada me tiene sin cuidado - Hermione

- Herms, no seas grosera con el Sr. Potter, el es un caballero - Jane

- Que ha estado en la carcel, abuela - Hermione

- Si he estado preso, pero no es lo que tu piensas- Harry

- Yo los dejo, con permiso - Jane

- Mire Sr. Potter no me interesa si es inocente o no. No me extraña que haya estado en la carcel, parece que soy la unica que se da cuenta que usted no es lo que aparenta - Hermione

- Soy un hombre que ha trabajado mucho para tener lo que tiene - Harry

- Bravo (aplaudiendo) que quiere que le de un premio. Todos hemos trabajado mucho Sr. Potter - Hermione

- Quise explicarte porque me encerraron, veo que es imposible - Harry

- Es que sencillamente no me importa - Hermione

-Buenas noches- Harry

_Espero sus comentarios, Saluditos :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holaaaaaa_

_Espero que estén muy bien!_

_Un nuevo capitulo de esta linda historia de amor =)_

**Capitulo 5:**

****** Pov Ginny ******

De que me servia tenerlo a mi lado, si no era due a de su corazon. Dormir todas las noches con el pero no sentir sus besos y caricias, preparar las mejores comidas y que el nunca llegara. Las cosas debian cambiar estaba decidia a jugarmela por el y tratar de conquistarlo aunque eso me costara la vida.

- Harry, necesito hablar con alguien (llorando) - Ginny

- Que te paso Gin, dime en que puedo ayudarte - Harry

- El no me ama, comprendes nunca me amara. Porque ama a Herms... se caso conmigo por obligacion y no por amor - Ginny

- Te refieres a Draco, Porque dices eso? - Harry

- Yo siempre he amado a Draco, desde antes que comenzara una relacion con mi hermana. Pero de el solo recibia miradas de hermano mayor, como odiaba esos momentos, cuando yo anelaba miradas de amor (llorando). El dia de su fiesta, Herms no quiso asistir en cambio yo fui como siempre participando en los eventos Bohemios de San Carlos, bebi mas de la cuenta y no me creia capaz de volver a casa sola. LLame a mi hermana esta me dijo que ni muerta ponia un pie en su casa, que mandaria a Draco, cuando lo vi llegar con esa sonrisa que tantos suspiros me causaba, le dije:

******* Inicio Flash Back ******

- Draco, Bailemos - Ginny

- Vamos a casa Gin, tu hermana esta enfadada contigo por haber venido - Draco

- Solo sera una cancion, lo prometo (haciendo puchero) - Ginny

- De acuerdo, solo una (indicando con el dedo)- Draco

Comenzamos a bailar muy cerca, yo en cada oportunidad acariciaba su cuerpo. En cambio el trataba de mantener distancias, sin darnos cuenta nuestras caras quedaron separadas a centimetros, me detuve un momento a ver sus labios, esos labios que me moria por probar. Era la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo tenia tan cerca entonces me la jugue y bese esa boca que estaba prohibida para mi.

- Gin, que estas haciendo...- Draco

- Lo siento, fue un impulso... no volvera a pasar - Ginny

- Es hora de volver a casa Gin (tomando su mano) - Draco

Estabamos a unas cuadras de mi casa, el trataba de no mirarme. Me sentia tan mal por lo sucedido.

- Draco, detente - Ginny

- Que sucede ahora Gin - Draco

- Queria disculparme contigo, no quiero que eso da e nuestra buena relacion - Ginny

- No te preocupes Gin - Draco

No se como paso, pero lo bese nuevamente pero esta vez correspondio mi beso y despues de los besos comenzaron las caricias y terminamos haciendo el amor.

****** Fin Flash Back ******

- No comprendo porque se caso contigo, si fue solo una noche apasionada - Harry

- Herms, le exigio que se casara conmigo por todo lo que hizo, aparte quede embarazada - Ginny

- Ya veo, por eso terminaron drasticamente... y luego el aparecio casado contigo - Harry

- Si, imaginate como me siento... saber que el se caso conmigo solo por obligacion - Ginny

- No debes estar triste, el debe sentir algo por ti... o sino, no estaria contigo - Harry

- Pero no me ama - Ginny

- Porque lo dices? - Harry

- Estaba en la oficina de Draco, cuando escuche... - Ginny

****** Inicio Flash Back ******

- Que querias hablar conmigo Draco - Hermione

- Sobre nosotros, Herms merecemos ser felices - Draco

- Habla claro, no comprendo a que te refieres con eso de ser felices - Hermione

- Cometi un grave error, al casarme con Ginny. Nunca sere feliz a su lado - Draco

- Debiste pensar en eso antes de traicionarme con ella. Aprovechaste la oportunidad por un momento de locura y no pensaste en los a os de relacion - Hermione

- Pero Herms, yo te amo... todas las noches pienso en ti en lo nuestro - Draco

- Ya no existe un nuestros Draco, esto se termino el dia que juraste ante Dios respetar a mi hermana hasta la muerte. Ahora somos cu ados y estamos prohibidos - Hermione

- No te das cuenta lo infeliz que soy al no tenerte a mi lado - Draco

- Lo siento (llorando) pero nuestra historia de amor termino - Hermione

****** Fin Flash Back ******

- No me ama Harry, soy tan desdichada - Ginny

- Gin, tal vez las cosas no se dieron como debian darse - Harry

- Yo lo amo, quiero vivir con el a su lado siempre - Ginny

- Debes calmarte, hablar con el... todo tiene solucion - Harry

- No lo creo... escuche como le decia a Herms que la amaba - Ginny

- Debes luchar por lo que quieres Gin, Nadie nos dijo que el amor era sencillo - Harry

- Gracias Harry (dandole un abrazo) eres un gran amigo - Ginny

- Yo debo ir a una reunion en la oficina, si gustas quedarte no hay problema. Cualquier cosa que desees le comunicas a Luna ella esta a tu disposicion - Harry

- Enserio, muchisimas gracias - Ginny

Como olvidar a la persona que te hace vivir, aquella que con su sonrisa te hace so ar, con sus caricias olvidar, como lograba sacar de mi corazon a Draco, las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas sin parar, me sentia una estupida al haber actuado de esa manera, ahora seria desdichada por siempre. Sin darme cuenta llegue al dormitorio que debia ser el de Harry, me rescote con la unica finalidad de dormir y tratar de olvidar.

****** Pov Harry ******

Despues de terminar una tediosa reunion de negocios, me dirigi a mi hogar. Me sentia un poco solo ya que Sirius debio viajar a la capital por negocios. Al entrar a mi cuarto me sorprendi al encontrarme a Ginny durmiendo placidamente, pobre ella sufria por un amor no correspondido, al igual que yo.

- Herms...- Harry

- No son horas de llamar Sr. Potter - Hermione

- Solo queria avisarte que Ginny estaba en mi casa - Harry

- En su casa, que hace mi hermana en su casa - Hermione

- Porque no vienes y que te lo explique ella misma - Harry

- Si es uno de sus trucos baratos, para que vaya - Hermione

- Te aseguro que no - Harry

- Voy para alla - Hermione

Minutos mas tarde...

- Donde esta mi hermana? - Hermione

- En mi habitacion - Harry

- Que hace Gin en su habitacion - Hermione

- No te imagines cosas que no son. Esta dormida porque no se sentia bien - Harry

- Que tiene? - Hermione

- Tristeza, decepcion, sufre al saber que Draco te sigue queriendo - Harry

- Que esta diciendo - Hermione

- Lo que Ginny escucho en la clinica donde trabaja Draco - Harry

- Gin, escucho estaba ahi - Hermione

- Si, fue a llevarle una sorpresa a Draco y escucho todo - Harry

- Quiero verla - Hermione

- No la retes por haber venido. Ella necesitaba desahogarse - Harry

- Gin, Despierta... - Hermione

- Que haces aqui Herms - Ginny

- Yo la llame - Harry

- Para que - Ginny

- Es muy tarde - Harry

- Que hora es? - Ginny

- Pasan de las dos de la ma ana - Hermione

- Pero que me paso - Ginny

- Te quedaste dormida, espere que despertaras pero como no sucedio. Decidi llamar a tu hermana por la hora crei que era lo mas prudente - Harry

- Hiciste bien, Draco no me puede ver contigo, pensaria lo peor - Ginny

- Vamonos Gin, ya es muy tarde. Draco debe estar muy preocupado- Hermione

"Abran la puerta se que Gin esta" (gritos desde la parte baja)

- Es Draco- Ginny

_**Voces en la parte baja...**_

- (golpes) Abran la puerta se que esta ahi- Draco

- Quien? - Luna

- El doctor Draco Malfoy -

- Doctor, que sucede - Luna

- Mi esposa esta aqui - Draco

- La Sra. Ginny, no s - Luna

- Harry Potter, donde esta - Draco

_**Nuevamente en el dormitorio...**_

- Tranquilas ire a hablar con el - Harry

- No, me tengo que esconder. Si me ve aca creera que tenemos algo - Ginny

- No te preocupes, no va a pensar nada - Hermione

- Mi suegra le tuvo que haver dicho algo, ella me odia. No Herms, me tengo que esconder. No quiero que me deje (llorando) - Ginny

- No te va a dejar, tranquilizate - Hermione

- Herms, porfavor ayudame. Haz que no me vea - Ginny

_**En la sala...**_

- El Sr. no esta en la oficina, debe estar durmiendo - Luna

- Voy a entrar a buscarlo... Ginny! - Draco

- Herms, tu... Que haces aqui?... en casa de este tipo y en su habitacion - Draco

- El que debe contestar eso eres tu Draco. Como entras a la habitacion de Harry - Hermione

- De hecho esta interrumpiedo una velada maravillosa, Doctor - Harry

- Tu no puedes interesarte en este hombre, el es un patan - Draco

- Tenga mucho cuidado con lo que dice, recuerde que esta en mi casa (Hermione lo sostiene del brazo)- Harry

- Herms, es una mas de sus conquistas - Draco

- Nunca lo ha sido - Harry

- Porque no te vas - Hermione

- Si pero te vas conmigo (tomandola del brazo a la fuerza) - Draco

- Ella no se va de aqui doctor (empujando a Draco) - Harry

- Herms, vamonos antes de que pierda el control - Draco

- No me voy, el que se va eres tu ahora mismo- Hermione

- Vine a buscar a Ginny - Draco

- Ella no esta aqui - Hermione

- Mi madre asegura que ella y este tipo se ven a escondidas - Draco

- Tu madre esta inventando cosas que no son ciertas, para alejarte de Ginny - Hermione

- Ella dice que se ve a escondidas con este infeliz - Harry

- No me veo a escondidas con su mujer Doctor (tomandolo del cuello de la camisa y pegandolo a la pared) Nos vemos a plena luz del dia, su mujer y yo somos amigos. Su esposa es una mujer intachable (dandole un pu etazo) - Harry

- La que ha dejado de serlo eres tu Herms (limpiandose el labio) - Draco

- Largate (dandole una fuerte cachetada)- Hermione

- Ya la escucho doctor, retirese - Harry

- Donde esta Ginny - Draco

- Yo que voy a saber, no soy su nana. En casa de una amiga seguramente, el que deberia saberlo eres tu - Hermione

- Lo acompa o a la salida - Harry

- Ya, se fue Gin - Hermione

- Perdonen, por el lio en que los meti - Ginny

- No te preocupes - Harry

- Me llevo a mi hermana, gracias por haberme llamado - Hermione

- Si tu no hubieras estado aqui... no se que habria pasado - Ginny

- Bueno, pero no paso nada. Que descanses Ginny - Harry

- Gracias Harry (dandole un abrazo) - Ginny

- No sabes como me gusta verte (tomando la mano de Hermione) Aunque sea en estas situaciones poco comunes - Harry

Uno no debia hacer nada con la finalidad de esperar algo a cambio. Pero cuando se trataba de Hermione Granger no desaprobechaba ninguna oportunidad de verla o pasar un momento con ella. Recordaba la noche anterior los llantos de Ginny, la actitud de Draco y la cara de preocupacion de Herms.

- Buenas noches Sr. Potter. Que bueno que lo veo - Davis

- Ha sucedido algo malo - Harry

- Vera, San Carlos es muy peque o eso quiere decir que todos aca se conocen. Por lo mismo no me gusta que mis hijas esten en las comidillas de la gente. Anoche vieron a Herms dando vueltas por la costa cerca de su casa, por lo mismo le pido que sea caballero y la venga a dejar usted. Me comprende - Davis

- Comprendo, no fue mi intension causarle molestias - Harry

- No es una molestia... solo una advertencia. Con su permiso - Davis

- Buenas noches Sr. Potter - Hermione

- Buenas noches Herms, tu pap me sorprendio me acaba de llamar la atencion. Como supo lo de anoche - Harry

- Alguien le dijo que me vio en la calle - Hermione

- Y tu que le dijiste - Harry

- Que estuve con usted en su casa - Hermione

- La verdad que no pense que le dirias eso a tu padre - Harry

- Porque no - Hermione

- Porque se molesto, no quiere que hablen mal de ti - Harry

- No tengo nada que ocultar, no me gusta enga ar a mi padre - Hermione

- Ya lo hiciste Herms - Harry

- A que se refiere - Hermione

- Por encubrir a Ginny, si eres capaz de mentir. Porque lo haces, al igual que a Ginny te ofresco mi amistad, porque no te desahogas conmigo - Harry

- Yo no necesito desahogarme con nadie - Hermione

- Se me olvidaba que eres la fuerte de la familia - Harry

- A que vino, Sr. Potter - Hermione

- A llevarte a cenar, creo que me lo meresco no (sonriendo) - Harry

**_Restaurante..._**

No todo era perfecto en la vida, siempre ocurria algo que arruinaba ese momento eso siempre decia mi querido amigo Sirius, estabamos animadamente conversando con Herms cuando escuche una voz, esa voz que me traia tan malos recuerdos, lagrimas y momentos de desolacion.

- Harry, que coincidencia... encontrarnos en este restaurante. Podemos acompa arlos cierto ando acompa ada con un amigo. Les presento a Goyle - Cho

- Por mi no hay problema - Hermione

- Herms, no sabes lo mujeriego que ha sido Harry en la capital. Bueno tiene una fama anda con una y con otra yo no se como lo hace para conseguir tiempo para todas - Cho

- Creo que ese tema no le interesa a nadie Cho - Harry

- La verdad no, pero he de suponer que tiene muchas mujeres - Hermione

- Me puede dar su receta, yo necesito ayuda en ese ambito - Goyle

- Lastima que solo me interese una (mirando a Hermione) - Harry

- Ya conoce San Carlos, Cho - Hermione

- Si, Goyle me llevo a dar un recorrido, es muy bonito - Cho

- Es un placer acompa ar a una mujer tan guapa. Que dice usted Sr. Potter - Goyle

- Si, Cho es una mujer muy hermosa - Harry

- Seguramente si no fuera tu prima, seria tu mujer ideal o no Harry (sonriendo)- Cho

- Porque tardaran tanco con la cuenta, ire a ver que sucede - Harry

- A ti no te interesa Harry, verdad - Cho

- No...- Hermione

- Entonces porque sales con el. A que estas jugando - Cho

- Yo no estoy jugando a nada - Hermione

- Con permiso, ire donde Harry - Goyle

- No sera que estas utilizando a Harry, para olvidar al novio que se fue con tu hermanita - Cho

- Vaya, parece que haz averiguado mucho sobre mi - Hermione

- No, solo las cosas que comentan por ahi - Cho

- En San Carlos se comentan muchas cosas. Pero yo he aprendido no a tomar en cuenta lo que viene de gente que no vale la pena - Hermione

- Asi... - Cho

- Por eso lo que usted diga, no tiene importancia en mi vida- Hermione

- Nos podemos ir Herms - Harry

- Si, buenas noches - Hermione

- Buenas noches primo (sonriendole)- Cho

- No me dejo pagar nada - Goyle

- Harry es asi, todo un caballero - Cho

Nunca me imagine que las cosas podian ser peor, cuando nos dirigimos a los estacionamientos nos encontramos con la segunda persona que no queria encontrarme, al doctorsito bastante ebrio.

- Ahora piensas pasearte por todo el pueblo con tu amante. Y pasaras la noche con el - Draco

- No vuelvas a ofender a Hermione (tomandolo del cuello de la camisa) - Harry

- Pero si es la verdad - Draco

- Vamonos, no vale la pena - Harry

- Como se atreve a reclamarme si el tuvo la culpa de todo - Hermione

- Lo sabia, de haber hecho lo que hizo - Harry

- Usted que sabe - Hermione

- Lo se todo Ginny me lo conto - Harry

- Pues no debio hacerlo - Hermione

- No te preocupes, entiendo como te debes sentir. El que debe estar furioso es Draco cuando nos ve juntos (sonriendo)- Harry

- Que bueno - Hermione

- Sabes una cosa, ese hombre no merece que lo sigas queriendo Herms - Harry

- Ese asunto es problema mio - Hermione

- Gracias por haber aceptado y lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrio - Harry

- No se preocupe - Hermione

- Espero que se repita - Harry

- No se va a repetir, solo lo hice para agradecerle lo que hizo por Gin - Hermione

- Entonces tendre que seguir haciendote favores, para que me correspondas - Harry

- Mas vale que no pierda su tiempo - Hermione

- Porque te niegas a conocerme, te estoy demostrando que no soy ningun ogro - Harry

- Se lo dije le agradesco lo que hizo por mi hermana, pero no insista - Hermione

- (tomandola de los brazos) Porque no me dejas demostrarte que te puedo hacer olvidar lo que sientes por ese hombre. No vas a volver a pensar en el te lo prometo, yo voy a ser quien va a llenar tu corazon, que cumpla todos tus deseos - Harry

- Buenas noches Sr. Potter- Hermione

- Herms, dejame tan solo intentarlo - Harry

- Disculpeme pero ya es muy tarde y necesito descansar - Hermione

- Esta bien, hasta pronto - Harry

_****** Pov Hermione ******_

- Herms - Jane

- Abuelita todavia despiertas, pense que estarias durmiendo - Hermione

- Te estaba esperando, dime como te fue - Jane

- Mal, en el restaurante nos encontramos a Draco, estaba tomado - Hermione

- Que barbaridad, te dijo algo - Jane

- Me reprocho que andaba con Harry y grito que eramos amantes - Hermione

- Por dios - Jane

- Tranquila abuela, no se volvera a repetir... te lo puedo asegurar - Hermione

- Herms, necesito hablar contigo seriamente - Davis

- Que paso hijo, porque estas tan enfadado - Jane

- Vengo del bar, estan diciendo las malas lenguas que eres amante con el Sr. Potter - Davis

- Esos comentarios no me afectan en lo absoluto - Hermione

- A mi si, no me gusta que mis hijas esten en la boca de todo el pueblo - Davis

- Tranquilisate hijo...- Jane

- Le colocan un nombre a sus salidas o lo dejas de ver. Me oyes Herms - Davis

- No te preocupes padre... no lo volvere a ver - Hermione

No me sentia con muchisimos animos de trabajar, pero debia mantener la mente distraida. Esa ma ana llegaba una embarcacion, la cual esperabamos con ansias ya que nos traeria muchisimas sorpresas.  
Estaba en el puerto observando como descargaban cada barco, recordaba que desde peque a me habia gustado ese sitio, escuchar a las gaviotas me causaba gracia.

- Hola Herms- Harry

- No deberia estar aqui, despues de lo que andan diciendo de nosotros - Hermione

- Ya lo sabes- Harry

- Si, desde anoche mi padre lo escucho en el bar y estaba muy molesto - Hermione

- Y con razon, pues yo no quiero que hablen mal de ti - Harry

- Yo tengo la consiencia muy tranquila - Hermione

- Con eso no basta, hay que ponerle fin a esos chismes- Harry

- Como - Hermione

- ¿Porque no te casas conmigo? - Harry

- Esta seguro - Hermione

- Es la mejor solucion, siendo mi esposa se acabaron las abladurias - Hermione

- Jamas me casaria solo por acabar con chismes - Hermione

- Conmigo podriamos ser muy felices - Harry

- Para ser felices Sr. Potter hay que amarse- Hermione

- Al principio nuestra relacion servira para callar los chismes y luego yo te ense aria a que me quieras. Era una propuesta por lo menos dime que lo pensaras - Harry

-Pensar, no - Hermione

- Nisiquiera lo vas a consultar con tu almohada- Hermione

- No Sr. Potter tengo mucho trabajo... Hasta pronto - Harry

Estaba en mi oficina revisando unos informes sobre el presupuesto mensual, no podia evitar recordar la propuesta del Sr. Potter, estaba realmente loco ese hombre.

- Herms! necesitamos hablar seriamente - Draco

- Tu! que haces en mi oficina y entras gritando de esa manera, que te haz creido - Hermione

- Porque estas saliendo con ese idiota de Potter - Draco

- Ese asunto a ti no deberia importarte - Hermione

- Tu eres mia Herms, yo te amo solo a ti! - Draco

- Me casare con Harry, me he dado cuenta que es el hombre indicado para mi - Hermione

- Estas loca, tu no puedes cometer esa locura - Draco

- Andate o llamare a seguridad - Hermione

Estaba en serios aprietos, como habia dicho semejante barbaridad decir que me casaria con Potter. Aceptaria su propuesta pero le dejaria las cosas bien claras desde un principio para que no se haga ilusiones con algo que nunca sera. Lo estaba esperando en su amplia sala, ya que el estaba en su estudio realizando una llamada de negocios.

- Acepto su propuesta Sr. Potter- Hermione

- Esto es una sorpresa, tu negativa de hoy fue tan contundente. Bueno en fin me alegra muchisimo que aceptes casarte conmigo asi que (aplaudiendo) vamos a celebrar - Harry

- Un momento aterrice, no se haga ilusiones. Primero vamos a aclarar las cosas y establecer las condiciones para este matrimonio. En primer lugar este convenio va a durar un a o cuando mucho dos- Hermione

- Tiempo suficiente para que te enamores de mi - Harry

- Al termino de este tiempo usted me va a dar mi libertad sin excusas y pretextos - Harry

- Como quieras (entregandole una copa) pero estoy seguro que seras tu, la que me pida seguir a tu lado- Harry

- (botado la copa) Este matrimonio es solamente para cubrir las apariencias, asi que no habra acercamiento entre nosotros. No voy a permitir ningun tipo de intimidad le quedo claro - Hermione

- Eso no creo que sea posible - Harry

- Entonces olvidelo, nunca voy a entregarme a usted. Jamas seria la mujer de alguien como usted - Hermione

- No te preocupes, yo nunca le pediria nada a una mujer que no quiera estar conmigo - Harry

- De acuerdo, trato hecho - Hermione

-Pues pensandolo bien, lo que yo necesito es pertenecer a una buena familia. En realidad es lo unico que me falta, una familia con tradiciones - Harry

- Pues ya la tiene - Hermione

- Solo falta un peque o detalle, yo voy cedere en todo lo que me haz pedido. A cambio de una sola cosa. No quiero que te vuelas a acercar a Draco Malfoy, quiero que ese hombre no este cerca de ti - Harry

- Si es eso precisamente lo que quiero - Hermione

- Perfecto, entonces cuando nos casamos -Harry

- Lo mas pronto posible - Hermione

- Tanto lo amas, temes dejarte llevar por tus institos y traicionar a tu hermana- Harry

- Jamas, haria algo asi Sr. Potter. Y le voy a suplicar porfavor si es tan amable no volvamos a hablar de esto - Hermione

-Pues como quieras. Pero si nos vamos a casar lo de Sr. Potter esta sobrando no crees - Harry

- Esta bien "Harry" - Hermione

- Esta misma noche hablo con tu padre para pedir tu mano - Hermione

- Te espero en mi casa "Harry" - Hermione

- Adios "Herms" - Harry

_Saludos!_


End file.
